


My Hope Is On Tomorrow

by TrueAlpha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Ashton, Australian Luke, Depressed Ashton, Luke is Bored All The Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soccer Player Luke, Student Ashton, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys meet at a small town University under very different circumstances, but grow close even with the baggage that tries to get between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hope Is On Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Before you begin reading this I want to warn you that it is a little bit all over the place right now. Writing is something I enjoy but am not the greatest at, so this is practice! I hope to get better as this progresses and hope that you guys will be willing to come along for the ride?
> 
> And of course I do not own the 5SOS boys, Union Ohio and the University were made up by me for the purpose of this story: hopefully no such places exist in the real world!

“Welcome to Union, Ohio! Population: 11,093” the sign read as the taxi pulled into town. Luke was still unsure how exactly he had managed to end up in this little town in the middle of nowhere. When he had first decided he wanted to leave Australia to study abroad in the United States, he had dreamt of Harvard, Yale and other famous universities. A year in Kansas at a technical school, a year in New York on a soccer scholarship; and now here: Union University. Luke knew he was going to hate it, and after driving through the town’s only stoplight and pulling into the tiny campus, he groaned and began getting his luggage ready.  
_________

Work Schedule for Ashton Irwin:  
Monday: 5-12  
Tuesday: 6-12  
Thursday: 6-12  
Friday: 5-12  
Saturday: 6-2

I groaned as I typed my schedule into my phone. College started up again next week and I had a busy work schedule as well. I could only hope that there wouldn’t be much homework since it was the first week. I was nervous, after attending a community college for two years and getting my Associate’s Degree, I was now moving on to Union University where I was going to major in Business Administration. I had decided to save some money by living at home with my parents, but I was going to have to commute to school: a boring 35 minute drive through cornfield after cornfield. 

To be honest I felt like a failure. I had been the valedictorian of my high school class. After being offered a full-ride scholarship at a prestigious business school I foolishly said no, instead planning to chase my dream of living by the ocean and making money selling my paintings. The summer after high school made it brutally clear that this dream was unobtainable so I had moved back home and gotten a job at a local fast food place. I was a hard worker and I rose through the ranks and had just recently started my management training, but now things were slowing down in anticipation of school starting again. 

So not only had I made a few poor life decisions, but now I was working nearly full-time, soon to have 18 credit hours of class a week, and my depression had returned. It was something I had struggled with in middle school, but the support of my (now ex) girlfriend, Bree, and some friends really helped me through it. Those friends, who promised we would “always stay in touch”, had not talked to me in almost two years now, and after ending my relationship with Bree I hadn’t really been interested in anyone. Other than my co-workers and family I didn’t really talk to anyone, and the loneliness inside of me was really starting to expand. Like a black hole I could feel my depression ripping what little of me I had left: I no longer had the energy to paint the pictures I loved so much, I closed myself off from the few friends I had left, and I literally went to work then came straight home every single day. 

I was scared for school, and Monday was only a few days away. But I guess I can be as invisible there as I am everywhere else, so I guess I shouldn’t make too big a deal out of it.

__________

Luke was finding Union University, or UU as he liked to refer to it in his head, to be just as boring as he had expected it to be. He had been given a full-ride scholarship for his soccer talent, so the first few weeks before classes started were filled with practices and conditioning. The only other people on campus were his teammates, but he hadn’t really connected that well with any of them yet. It may seem shallow, but Luke usually relied on his accent and being the “guy from Australia” to be the icebreaker and key to making new friends; but that didn’t work so well here at UU. The issue was that there were 16 guys on his team, and only two of them were actually Americans! The rest were from Europe, or in Luke’s case: Australia, so they all had accents too! It was okay though, once classes started more people would move onto campus and he’d have plenty of new people to meet and befriend. All he had to do was survive being stuck on a tiny campus in a tiny town with no car and nothing to do but practice soccer. For the first time in his life Luke was actually excited for school to start, if only to give him something to do! He only had two years left before he would graduate with his degree in Business Administration, and hopefully he’d only have to spend one of those here at UU before he could find a better place to spend his senior year at. It was Saturday, and classes started Monday, and Luke couldn’t help but feel excited to see what the semester was going to be like. 

________

“Ashton, honey, it’s time to wake up. I think you slept through your alarm?” Anne Marie stuck her head into her son’s bedroom, shaking her head at the piles of clothes lying around the room.

A groan was the only response from the figure draped across the bed, but at least he was awake now. As Ashton slowly rolled out of bed he perked up to a delicious smell wafting into his room “Mom? Did you make breakfast?”

“Of course” she smiled “I know you’re nervous about the first day of class so I thought some pancakes and bacon would cheer you up.”

Ashton pulled on a shirt and hugged his mother, “Thanks, you’re the best” and kissed her on the cheek. 

After eating his delicious breakfast Ashton untangled his mess of curls, picked the cleanest smelling band shirt and skinny jeans from the piles in his room, and started on the journey (because yes, a 35 minute drive classifies as a journey) to the first day of class. His first class? Management 101 at 10.  
“God, please help this day to go okay” he murmured to himself as he turned out of his driveway. 

______

Luke set his alarm at 8 o’clock for the first day of classes, planning to stop at the café for breakfast before heading to his first class at 10. This would be the first, and only, time he would make this mistake. The so called “food” being served for breakfast looked disgusting, so instead he grabbed an apple and decided to go for a jog. 

After a quick run and a shower after, it was finally time for his first class: Management 101. He was running a few minutes late so as he walked in he heard the teacher calling his name.

“Luke Hemmings?”

“Here! Sorry I’m late.”

“Nice of you to join us. Please take a seat.”  
As Luke looked around he realized that every seat was occupied or had a bag in it. He was beginning to feel embarrassed when a curly haired guy in the middle of the classroom moved his bag out of the chair next to him, smiled shyly, and waved him over.

Smiling gratefully Luke took a seat next to the boy with the beautiful smile. 

“Ashton Irwin?” The teacher called.

“Here.” The curly haired boy responded. And Luke smiled, because Ashton? Luke could see himself being friends with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you are still reading this then you must be a very, very special person! Sorry that the first part was so dull, I just felt I really wanted lots of history for these characters!! Comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated and so helpful! Thanks again, you guys have a wonderful day.


End file.
